What Good Things Come From School
by J A Productions
Summary: Warren Peace and Layla Williams have been picked by a Save the Citizen tournament to go on an assignment outside of school to help arrest a drug dealer in a nightclub. The catch? They have to pretend to be lovers. And oh yeah, they have to pretend to do the dance with no pants. RATED HIGH T
1. Chapter 1

Warren hated school. That much was for certain. He always had; ever the outcast because of his father and his power. His mother thought a super hero school such as Sky High would make him feel less of a loner; mainly because all the children there had power of their own. And in the beginning Warren did try to make friends, join groups and be social for his mothers' sake. But his father always came back to bite him the ass and when his mom died, he decided to not give a crap about any other human being. He went through the motions of it all: wake up, go to school and glare at everyone, sit alone and read at lunch, come home, go to work, do homework, fall asleep, and repeat. What he was not expecting was one person to change his routine. To flip his universe upside down and change his course in the world. And what was most surprising about it to Warren however, was not that the girl was a major earth-lover, or that she was nearly half a foot smaller and weighed half as much as him, no, what surprised Warren the most is that he actually liked it. He liked the chaos and the way he made her feel. The way the sunlight glistened off her hair and her smile that could set the Arctic on fire. (No pun intended.) He loved this girl; he just didn't know it yet.

_Bringgg Bringgg Bringgg_ Warren awoke to the sound of his alarm clock beeping. Just another Monday morning. He showered, dressed, ate something, and grabbed his keys and rent money before running out of his small apartment. Dropping off the cash at the front counter with a glare he slowed his pace and walked to his ride. Who cared if he was late to school anyway? His mom was dead and his dad as in a federal prison, nobody gave a fuck anymore. Swinging his leg around his Harley his face adapted his trademark school mask: a scowl.

Warren walked into the Gym twenty minutes late to hear Coach Boomer giving a speech, "Now class, there has been a major disturbance in the town below us. Because the actual superheroes are too busy at the moment; the Chief of State would like two members from our school to participate in taking down this problem .Principal Powers has graciously agreed and a male and female will be assigned to the case. Any questions so far?"

When no responded and Warren gave his signature sneer to the Coach, he continued, " Now because this is such a high honor, we have decided to let the male and female with the most Save the Citizen Wins partake in this. With that being said, we already have a female winner, which will be announced when we have a male victor. We have a tie between our two highest male contestants and, due to that will have a Save the Citizen match between the two. Starting...NOW! Will Stronghold and Warren Peace make your way to the playing field."

Warren could not believe it. All he wanted to do was leave this Hellhole and now he would be competing with this asshole for the crown? And to do what anyway? Save some Government officials from some druggies or something? No. Warren would not do this stupid game. He wouldn't. He refused. He was walking over to Coach Boomer to tell him where he could shove his stupid game, when he caught site of Strongholds face. Smug, and looking as if he already had this competition in the bag. With a new drive, Warren walked to Coach. Instead of backing out though; all Warren said was, "I'm the Villain."

Stronghold was already on his side of the Gym. Warren took his time walking to his side just to piss Stronghold off a little. He stopped when he was directly across from him; and the citizen dummy was in between them. Coach Boomer started the timer and it began counting down.

15, 14, 13

The timer was counting down to the starting whistle when all of a sudden Warren heard a loud, girly voice call out, "Go Will! I know you can save that citizen!"

12, 11, 10

Warren and Will turned to stare at this girl at the same time. Will waved at her while Warren just continued to stare. She was beautiful, with long auburn hair, pale skin, and gray eyes that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight.

9, 8, 7

She caught sight of Warren staring and gave him a small, friendly smile. Warren vaguely remembered her as Strongholds best friend or girlfriend or something like that. He continued to stare at her and she continued to stare back, as if just as entranced by his body as he hers. This gorgeous girl then bit her lip and Warren just about ran to her to kiss the ever living shit out of her.

6, 5, 4

'Get a hold of yourself Peace!' Warren thought. He didn't even know her name for Christ's sake! He was the school badass and was not going to be reduced to a puddle by the beauty of this one chick. Especially with the all the green she was wearing. He hated the color of green, right?

3, 2, 1

Just as Warren was about to break the staring match, the whistle blew with a _BEEP_ and without missing a beat Stronghold was out, halfway to the dummy in the center already. Warren shook himself with all his might; there was no way his was losing to this marshmallow, especially because of some girl. Some gorgeous girl.

Warren closed his eye and pictured a volcano. With its molten lava and fireballs, he imagined conjuring up some of that lava and lit up his arms. Then, opening his eyes he chucked a fireball and the rope hanging the citizen on with all his might. The throw had deadly accuracy and there was absolutely nothing Stronghold could have done to save the fake girl. With a loud grinding sound the citizen dropped down into the pulverizing machine below it.

Strongholds face was priceless, his jaw dropped to the floor his arms still partly outstretched as if he could still catch the girl from falling in. Warren smirked and turned to the clock. 1:53 it said. Seven seconds. It took seven seconds to beat the illustrious William Stronghold; son to the best superheroes in the world. And he was beaten by the son of the best supervillian in the world. Coach Boomers whistle dropped from his mouth and roar of awe came from the audience. Warren had definitely set a school record.

After picking up his whistle, Coach Boomer yelled, "I give you, our champion! Hothead Warren Peace will be our male participating in the mission." Warren sneered at the nickname, he could call him Fatass Coach Boomer but he doesn't. Out of respect. Well and he doesn't want to get suspended. But you know, tomato, tomato.

"As for our female, it is none other than Layla Williams!" this caused a major riot in the crowd and one pissed off chick yelled,

"That's not fair! She only wins because she's always Will's partner!" and another yelled,

"Yeah, it should be Gwen who gets it!" Warren was still trying to figure out who this 'Layla Williams' girl was. It soundly familiar to him and was on the tip of his tongue when Boomer shouted; breaking his concentration.

"ENOUGH! Layla Williams is our female, and anyone who says another word can take up the issue with Principal Powers HERSELF!" Everyone shut the hell up by then and Warren was final able to think again. Not like he really gave a shit, he didn't want to do this stupid thing anyway.

"Layla Williams please come down and go with Peace here to see Principal Powers. Tell her I sent you." Warren growled under his breath. The Coach couldn't say Warren to save his sorry-ass life and now he would be stuck with this Layla chick for weeks. Just great.

Out of the corner of Warren's eye he could see a girl make her way out of the crowd, blushing and stumbling like an idiot. She had long legs despite her clumsiness and was a hardcore ginger. She had a green shirt with Earth on it and looked like a grade A hippie. Her face was flawless and Warren knew it all too well. But most familiar was her eyes. Stormy grey, and tantalizingly beautiful.

Layla Williams, Will Strongholds girl was Warren's partner.

Shit.

Warren watched as Layla made her way from the bottom of the bleachers to Coach Boomer. Layla said something to him which Boomer replied to with an exasperated look. This caused Layla to get frustrated, from Warrens perspective, and after a final sentence from Boomer, the appealing hippie made her way over to Warren.

Not showing emotions was one of Warren's specialties now, and as Layla began walking over to him, he turned on his heel and strode down the hallway like his normal self. Cocky, arrogant, and willing to punch someone if they merely breathed too loudly.

"Wait up! Just because you're a hero and I'm a sidekick doesn't mean you can't at least walk by me in the hallway. We're going to the same friggin place after all." Layla said. Warren stopped dead in his tracks. That's what Layla thought he was ignoring her for? Because she was a sidekick? Obviously she was an idiot. Warren Peace didn't give a shit about the placement of people in High School. Except the nerds. The nerds he could shove into toilets all day long.

"Shut up." Was Warrens' brilliant reply. And, although Layla didn't respond to that, she had caught up to him in while he stopped. Warren could tell she was fuming too, and he noticed the way her forehead creased together as they were walking side by side now, their hands almost touching. Layla didn't bother to try to make conversation anymore, and as Warren talked to no one or thought about no one, they walked to the principal's office in silence.

When rounding the last corner before Powers' office, the bell rang. Students flew out of the classrooms, some of them literally, and one dumbass kid ran smack dab into Layla. Layla was pushed up against the wall by a senior nearly a foot taller than her. Instead of apologizing and letting go however, the perverted seniors' grip on her waist tightened and he said with a sensual voice, "Hey sexy."

It took Warren about one second to realize Layla didn't know this asshole. Her face was frozen in terror and her eyes had a deer-in-a-headlight look about them. As the senior moved his hands from her hips to barely under her shirt, Layla let out a small whimper.

Warren's vision blurred. His eyes turned red and he charged the boy with the anger and talent of a pro wrestler. Layla slumped to the ground as Warren landed smack dab on top of the older boy.

"If you ever touch her again," Warren jeered in a gravelly and evil voice, "I'll set you on fire and roast you alive." The senior, fearing for his life, nodded, and when Warren got off of him, he ran down the hallway, most likely to his next class.

Warren jogged over to where Layla was, surprised to see her picking herself off the ground.

"You saved me." Layla said, and a genuine smile filled her face and made Warrens chest tighten. "Thank you." Her naïve face looked up into Warrens and the look in her eyes had Warren rethinking all the bad things he had ever done to anyone. In that moment, he saw the purity and the transparency that was Layla Williams. And in that moment, with all the chaos around them and looking into her eyes, Warren realized just how much Layla was too good for him.

Warren gave a small nod and turned, walking into the Mrs. Powers office. Principal Powers was sitting in a large chair and had a shit load of papers on her desk. Layla walked in and cleared her throat, because Warren sure as hell wasn't speaking after what just occurred outside. Too many confusing feelings and raging hormones.

"Yes?" Powers answered, sounding annoyed with the fact two students were interrupting her. Warren sat down in one of the two chairs in the office and propped his feet up on the Principals desk while Layla answered,

"Coach Boomer sent us. Something about a mission?" Layla answered the Principal in a firm, but slightly scared voice, as if she'd never been to the Principal's office. Warren, on the other hand, thought of the office as his second home.

Principal Powers dropped the paper she'd been reading on her desk. "Yes, I've been expecting you two. Layla Williams is it? And I am of course well acquainted with Mr. Peace here." Layla nodded, and Warren rolled his eyes.

"You two have been selected to restore peace to the little town below us. Now, normally this sort of job would go to our actual superheroes, but, as I'm sure Boomer told you, they are all off on more pressing matters." Layla again nodded and Warren's trademark smirk fell into place.

"Foreign drug lords have been conjugating at a local night club in the town. The local P.D. would normally intervene, however, there are too many and they feel they need insiders to help. You two will be going in undercover as a young couple in love. Now I know this may be awkward but remember: it is for the greater good." As soon as Principal Powers said the world love, Warrens dropped his feet and let out a strangled cough.

"No way Mrs. P. I am not doing that." No way. No. Especially not with her. Not Layla.

"Very well, Mr. Peace. I will get our runner up, William Stronghold to replace you," Principal Powers had her features set in a grim line and looked disappointed in him. But Warren didn't give a fuck about the Principal right now. Let Stronghold and Layla pretend to be lovers? That should have been okay with Warren right? Hippie and Stronghold were dating anyway right? So why did he get a tight feeling in his chest? He had only known this Hippie for an hour. He just couldn't let anyone else pretend to be in love with her. And God knows he wasn't going to let HER pretend to be in love with someone else.

Principal Powers reached for the phone, which shocked Warren out of his inner turmoil. "Wait." He said in his harsh voice. "I'll do it." Layla looked at him in shock, as did Mrs. Powers. Then, realizing it sounded like he was desperately in love with Layla, he added, "On one condition of course. I have all my detentions for this year wiped. I have a month to do because… of something…and I will do the stupid mission if I don't have to go to god dam...dang detention." At that Layla rolled her eyes, Warren thanking his lucky stars he thought of that. No need for Layla to think he liked her.

Principal Powers got a stern look on her face from the cuss word she knew he was going to say, then her features smoothed and she nodded. She removed her hand from the phone and said, "Very well. Now, on with the assignment. You and Layla will pretend to be lovers and go to the nightclub where they sell their drugs: primarily ecstasy. You will buy some, with money provided by the town of course, and pretend to use it. We have already rented an apartment for you two to stay in while "using" the drug, and after spending one night there, you will go to the same club the next night and ask for more. Then, because you have their trust, that is when the actual Police Department comes and takes down the Drug Lord. Questions, Comments, and or Concerns?"

Warren was in absolute shock. What the hell had he signed himself up to? Not only was he pretending to be in love with someone else's chick, he would have to pretend to do the dirty deed with her? And he has to sleep in the same apartment with her and eat with her. They would be using the same shower for Christ's sake. He could not do this. He was Warren Fucking Peace, not some manwhore. He couldn't, wouldn't. But then Warren had a moment of realization. If he backed out now, not only would Mrs. Powers be disappointed in him and he'd have to go to detention, but he imagined what Layla would feel. She would be crushed. Even though she didn't like him; Warren knew that, she would be heartbroken. It would seem like Warren absolutely detested Layla. Layla…

Layla was taking it like a trooper Warren noted in surprise. She didn't seem to be moved at all by this mission; which surprised him as he thought she was the good Christian girl who never cussed. And, with this assignment, they would be doing things a lot worse than saying some words. Or, pretending to at least. Layla looked fine though, maybe a little nauseated, but obviously not in the emotional whirlwind Warren was.

Mrs. Powers was staring directly at Warren when she said, "I need answers. Will you or will you not accept?" Layla nodded and murmured a small yes but the Principal wasn't listening to her. 'She must have already known Layla would accept' thought Warren.

Warren looked over t Layla. Short but long legged, ginger headed, hippie Layla and watched as her blush she had the entire time they were in the office die down. He had only known her for two hours but he had thought about her more than anyone else at the school. Even his girlfriend of all sophomore year wasn't in his brain as much as this strange girl. And Warren realized he couldn't let anyone do this with her. No one but him. Right then he knew the answer.

"I'll do it."

Layla couldn't believe her ears. A mission involving ecstasy? And Warren Peace? Arguably the hottest guy at school, both to the eye and temperature wise. What would her mother say? After her father died her mother had admittedly loosened the reigns a bunch, but an assignment but on by the SCHOOL that required doing it! Well fake but you get the point. And acting as a couple in love at a nightclub. Layla wasn't as naïve as everybody thought. She knew what 'acting in love' meant. Grinding. Lots and lots of grinding. And kissing. And hugging. And dates. All this was running through her mind while Mrs. Powers was asking if Layla and Warren would accept the task. Of course Layla said yes. She didn't want the Principal on her bad side. Warren said yes too; a fact that undoubtedly surprised her.

"Well that is it then." Said Mrs. Powers, "Your assignment will begin three days from now, and I want you guys spending every possible minute with each other. I am well aware of the fact you have the same lunch and shall expect no less than you two at least sitting together. You guys need to sell it. Understand? Layla, you will also need a new wardrobe, perhaps a friend or shopping? I don't mean to be too frank here and lord knows how much trouble I'd be in if anyone heard me, but I need you to slut up a little. And Warren, you will need clothes that don't have burn marks in them understand? Finally, Layla I've contacted your parents, and Warren, your boss, to make sure everything is clear on what you will be doing. Both have graciously accepted what you will be doing and will help you, provided you need anything." Layla nodded and when the Principal nodded at the door she walked out, most likely to get on the bus. Warren got up to follow when Powers called after him.

Warren wondered what else this lady could possibly want. She was already basically making him do the dance with no pants with a girl he hardly knew. What the hell could she want?!

"Warren, one quick thing before you leave," said Mrs. Powers, "Layla is naïve, and I think you know what I'm getting at here. You understand the implications of this project right? Things are going to have to get physical here, and very, very intimate. If we have reason to believe they have a camera in your room, we will not call off the operation. This is or one and only chance to catch them. You will be expected to pretend to use the drug and as kids say today 'hook up.'"

Here Warren, King of the Stoic look, blushed. Now he understood why Powers wanted him to be here and not Layla. "Now I know you will be the one to initiate these...interactions… and this is why Miss. Williams left. Oh and Warren?" Warren looked at her, "Don't think I didn't see the way you looked at her when you refused the offer at first." Qu another vicious blush from the Goth kid. God why did this keep happening to him? "Don't think I didn't see the feelings in your eyes. All I'm going to say is don't do anything you will regret. Or make anything that could make her regret doing this for this school."

And with that Warren was shooed from her office. The final school bell had ringed ten minutes ago and Warren walked to his motorcycle deep in thought. Good thing too. Because he had a lot to think about.

Done with chapter one! Reviews are welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two! I honestly have no idea what I'm writing. Reviews are welcomed, as always.

"I set fires to fill joy." "That's adorable." ~Pitch Perfect

* * *

Layla obviously told Magenta everything. From the moment outside of the Principals office, right down to the last word of their assignment; she let it all spill. Ending with a giant, "So now what am I going to do, Madge? I don't have the right clothes, don't have the right body, I don't even know how to dance for Mother Natures' sake!"

Magenta rolled her eyes at her best friend, ever the narcissistic drama queen. For someone with such a happy demeanor and bright power, Layla really did look on the dark side of things sometimes. "Layla, quit being so dramatic. You've got the legs and hair to be a grade A slut. Yes that's a compliment. Also clothes, really, that's your justification for not going on the stupid thing? You know I'm loaded right? You've been my best friends since like, before my third ear pierce so you should know by now my parents don't give a damn how I waste their money."

Layla looked at her friend in shock. No way was she letting her friend's mother by scanty clothing; no matter how much money they had. It was wrong, wasn't it? Then again, it was technically a school project. One which she was absolutely not looking forward to. At all. Even though she had the reasoning of it being a "School Function", she had to make sure.

"Are you sure Madge? You know how much it will cost." Layla worried.

Magenta rolled her eyes. "Only you would try to turn down free lingerie." Layla blanched at that word. "And yes I am aware how much it will cost. Especially if we go to Victoria Secret to get the good stuff. Which we will be doing. No exceptions." Layla smiled and wondered how she could of possibly gotten such a good friend.

"Your 'mission'", Magenta rolled her eyes at that, "starts in three days right?" Layla nodded. "That means we have two nights to turn you into a man magnet. Or in your case; a Warren Peace magnet." Layla blushed furiously saying,

"It's not possible Magenta. Warren said so himself. I'm the hippie. The hippiest hippie that ever walked the face of this Earth. I make freaking plants grow for Heavens' sake."

"Not when I'm done with you." Said Magenta mischievously. "When we are finished, even though we only have two days, Warren and all guys won't be able to take their eyes off of you. So how about today we hit the shops, and tomorrow, I'll teach you how to shake those feminine wiles?" Layla laughed at her friends insanity and moved to get up off the floor. They had a lot of work to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Layla and Magenta were spending a ridiculous sum of cash on clothing, manicures, pedicures, and haircuts, Warren pulled up to the Paper Lantern. His dick of boss Mr. Chang, refused to speak anything but Mandarin, and never let anyone be late to a shift. Ever. If Warren didn't need the money to pay for his apartment so badly, he would have told Mr. Chang to shove it and flew off into the night. But money is money, and the Paper Lantern had a respectable pay. Besides, busing tables? Had to be the best way to preoccupy his hands and leave his mind open to think.

He thoughtlessly put on his apron, and, grabbing his carrying bucket started making the usual trips around the now familiarized route of the small diner. As he got into his monotonous way of his, he started to really think.

Layla. That one word had him gripping the edges of the tub tightly, already the smell of heated plastic filling his nostrils. What was he going to do with her? What was he going to do about himself? He had all the experience needed to dance at a nightclub; after all, what bad boys didn't? He used to go hitting the town. Tearing shit up and all that crap. Why should Layla be so different? She was a girl, he was a guy. What more could there be. If it was anyone else, hot for that matter, he wouldn't be having this problem.

He'd go with her to the club, dance like no tomorrow, make out, grab the drug and go up to the apartment. Easy peasy. So what made Layla so special? She was excruciatingly beautiful, that much Warren knew. Flawless even. With her creamy complexion, her gray stormy eyes, and long luscious red hair that would fan out over the bed as he…

**_Crack!_** Warren looked about to try and find the source of the noise, when he realized it was him that had caused it. He had dropped a glass he was going to refill and the effect was a cut in his hand, which admittedly would heal quickly, and broken glass at his feet. Thank god there was only two families in the restaurant, or he would be in deep shit.

Even as it was, his boss' wife came running out and yelled at him. As she had always had a soft spot for Warren, she told him to go home. That he was "too distracted". She then told him that she knew all about the school's assignment and to not come back until that was finished. She had said a little rest would do him good and pushed him out the door.

Warren jumped on his ride and drove out of the little driveway, kicking up dirt and asphalt as he sped away.

On the way to his apartment complex, Warren saw two people walk out of the little shops in the town. Honestly, he didn't know why he slowed down. They were coming out of some pink girly store, with scantily clad hookers in the windows. Tori's Secret or something was the name of it. As he stopped for a red light in front of the shop, he could clearly see the two people that had just walked out.

One had jet black hair with purple streaks in it, and was dressed like an emo with too much eye makeup and holes in her body. But Warren paid her no attention. Because the girl next to her had captured all of his.

She had long legs, velvety skin and that long ginger hair. Warren was shocked. Had Layla Williams, the most Nun-iest person he had thought to ever live just walk out of a lingerie store? He at once calmed himself down. She must have just went in there to help Magenta pick out something. For Magenta. Not for Layla. Definitely not for Layla.

He had almost convinced himself that Layla couldn't have possibly bought anything when Layla reached into the bag they got from the store and pulled out a bra, holding it up to her chest. Warren sucked in a sharp intake of breath and growled. Black, lacy, and just the thing to keep him up and night. He closed his eyes and, sucking in another large pool of air, toke off down the road, reaching speeds he knew would never be street legalized. He had to move now, he couldn't even think about going back and seeing Layla. Standing there, innocent as ever, holding quite possibly the sexiest thing Warren had seen up to her chest like it was just for him. Like she was just for Warren.

He didn't need that mental image too. He had enough of her hair spread like wildfire, her legs and toes reaching up to desperately try and meet his height, and her lips. And his. Moving and matching each other in perfect synchronization. God what was happening to him! He needed to pick up what was left of his tarnished reputation and get the hell away from the she-devil herself. Before she made him do something he would regret. Like fall for her.

He also needed to get laid. Soon.

* * *

For everyone else, the lunch bell couldn't have come fast enough. For Layla and Warren, though, it filled them each with a sense of dread. They had to sit by each other? At the Principals request no less. Not like Warren gave a shit, he was already doing some dumbass mission for her. But Layla, Layla was the good kid. The one that would run over her own tongue before being unloyal or not keeping up her end of a bargain. It was a good trait, one Warren knew not many had. Him sure as hell being one of them.

Warren made his way to his table, far in the back corner, with burn marks in the bottom. Gloves and book already in hand, he sat and began reading. Well trying to anyway. He kept looking at the words trying to form them into coherent sentences and ending up thinking about the way Layla stood holding up that damn bra. Biting her lip, looking down unsure, and sticking her chest out in the process. He growled underneath his breath. How dare she look she appealing. He was just about to burn yet another scorch mark into the table when someone dropped down beside him onto the bench. The smell of honeysuckle filled his nose and he was hyper aware of everything. The way her elbow was brushing against his, the way her knee kept knocking into his. Layla had arrived.

"Well, this sucks." Layla blew out a gust of breath, that smelled like fresh strawberries Warren noted, as she said the most obvious thing in the world. "Soooo, tell me about yourself Warren, what makes you, well you?"

Did she really not know what she was doing to him? Did she not know what affect her sitting so close to her was doing? Did she want to get turned into a pile of undoubtedly vegetarian soup? Realizing he was expected to answer he said the first thing that came to mind, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Warren wanted to kick himself. Way to sound mafia rapey. Please don't let Layla notice, Please don't let Layla think of it weirdly.

She didn't, and Warren thanked his lucky stars and the naivety that was Layla.

"Well let's see… um, I have the power to use plants and make them grow." Impressive, thought Warren. "I am a Sagittarius, which probably tells you way more than you need to know." So she believed in horoscopes? Interesting. "I love outdoors, obviously, and my favorite restaurant has to be the Paper Lantern." The Paper Lantern. The restaurant which Warren worked. Was Layla's favorite restaurant. Typical. "Your turn."

"I light on fire, I think horoscopes are stupid, and I work at the…" Warren was about to finish his sentence when a tall guy in neon yellow shirt comes and plops down right across from Warren. A short kid in orange followed, along with the girl that was shopping at the…lingerie…store with Layla. Warren was appalled. Layla he could handle; wanted to even. But her friends, not okay. He could feel his hands and arms rise in temperature, a defense mechanism the school anger management counselor had said. The temperature was about to rise even more when he remembered Layla was sitting next to him, her elbow still touching his. Instantly, he cooled himself. He would like nothing more than to melt her friends into grease spots, but Layla. He could not, would not burn Layla.

Standing up and exiting the cafeteria, Warren decided to just skip the rest of the day. He couldn't spend another minute with Layla. Not if he wanted to keep all clothes attached to all bodies.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Magenta?" Layla frowned at the set of DVDs on her coffee table, not sure which to be more disappointed at. That the makers of these videos made money, or that her best friend owned them.

"Duh. What better way to learn how to dirty dance then to learn from a professional stripper?" Magenta smirked as Layla gasped. She couldn't do this, could she? Dance like a stripper, dress like a stripper, grind on Warren Peace?!

"Don't you dare back out now Layla Williams. You can do this. You are a strong, independent women who can grind on men and not feel the consequences of it the next day. You. Can. Do. This." Layla nodded. She was going to do this.

"Which one do we start with?"

* * *

The next day at lunch was different from the first. Warren sat down, book in gloved hands, anxiously awaiting the arrival of Layla and the rest of the super freaks. Layla sat down moments later, but no friends. Odd, thought Warren. After about a minute of awkward silence, nothing but the rustle of Layla's lunch bag and the wisps of her hair moving, Warren decided to speak.

"What, friends ditch?" Could he never say anything right? Now Warren sounded like all her friends ditched her. He just shouldn't talk to her. Why did he talk to her and not any of the others that tried? Why couldn't he ignore this one damn girl?

"I told them not to sit by us today. I thought they annoyed you a little too much." She gave a small smile as she said that, and Warren realized how much Layla knew him. More than anyone else alive. He looked into her eyes and she stared back, cloudy gray meeting liquid chocolate brown.

They held each other's stare for a couple seconds more, before Layla dropped her gaze and blushed into her lap. Warren felt proud of himself for some reason.

"You know we aren't dating." Said Layla. Warren looked up in confusion and the question must have shown in his eyes because Layla continued. "Me and Will. We aren't dating. We're just friends."

A whoosh of air let out of Warren that he didn't know he was holding. So his only friend wasn't banging his archenemy. Well that was good. Warren couldn't let her see how much this changed his whole perspective, so he changed the subject.

"So, tomorrows the big day. Nervous?" Layla looked up at him and he could see the crease in her forehead, the way she bit her lip and tried not to meet his eyes. The way she bit her lip…her red lips moving, pulverized by her teeth….

He shook out of it and walked away, not waiting for her actual answer. He really needed to stop walking away from her.

* * *

Layla and Warren got to stay home the day of the start of the assignment, Layla to get ready and Warren to do whatever he does in his free time. Because Layla obviously was lacking in the area, Magenta was also allowed to stay home from school. And by stay home, Layla meant stay at her house and get things ready.

First they packed all the things she would need. Sexy bra, sexy underwear, skintight this, skintight that, lacy this, lacy that, Layla almost fainting at the lack of space needed for all the articles of clothing.

After that Madge started getting Layla ready. Apparently, the school was coming to pick her up at five; from there they would go straight to the hotel room rented by the club. They would stay there for about an hour and then Warren and Layla would head to the nightclub. There was one thing though that had changed though. Instead of already being lovers, they would "Fall in Love" at the club. Which meant Warren and Layla wouldn't be allowed to see each other until they meet at the club. This, according to the leading school counselor will: 'make it look more realistic, and providing a useful reason for Warren to purchase the ecstasy.'

That's right. Just Warren was to go and grab the ecstasy in hopes of "making his lovers night."

Three hours, half a pound of makeup, a skin tight red dress, lacy blue underwear and bra, and six inch Fuck Me heels later, Layla was finally ready.

At exactly 4:59 a beep was heard outside. Layla grabbed her bag, said her goodbyes to her mother and Magenta, and got into the stereotypical black van.

"Miss. Williams, you are playing the part very well. I am Agent Grimm, and I will be in charge of you, Mr. Peace, and your safety." Layla nodded. "A separate van will pick up Mr. Peace and you will be going to the room while he stays in his van. At precisely 7:00, we will push you both into the club where you meet, fall in love, and you know the rest. Layla again nodded, and tried to calm her steeling nerves.

* * *

"Mr. Peace, I am Agent Chuck, and I will be in charge of you, Miss. Williams, and your safety." Warren gave him a glare, one the Agent took as a sign of compliance. "Also, the plan has been tweaked a bit..." and the Agent went on to explain the new plan to Warren. "One more thing Mr. Peace, the Principal has instructed me to inform you that 'the room is clean'. I am assuming you know what that means." At this Warren gave a slight nod, because that was interesting. The room wasn't bugged, or had cameras; he wouldn't have to actually have sex with Layla Williams. He wasn't sure whether to be disappointed or relieved. Perhaps a little of both.

* * *

Two hours later, passed by driving, putting bags in rooms, and playing on phones, it reached 6:58. Like clockwork both Layla and Warrens' agents said, "It's go time."

* * *

Review! Follow! Favorite! Also, do you think I need to bump up the rating to M?


End file.
